Talk:Run, Ali, Run/@comment-79.115.88.149-20140710161210
Sorry, but this was my last PLL episode. I will get the spoilers for the next episodes, but I'm not going to watch it anymore, because there are way to many questions forgotten, like: -Was Lucas blackmailed to be "A" or not? -Who punched Alison in The First Secret, at the Haunted House? -How did Ali's blood got on Toby's sweater, if she wasn't wearing it when she was hit? -What really happened that night? We know that Wilden saw Ali, and CeCe talked to her. -Is CeCe a friend or an enemy? Because of Alison, CeCe didn't get to UPenn. -What was the thing with Sawmill? -And who was really the QoH on the Halloween Train, and why did Melissa said that Wilden forced her to help him, when she told Wilden to kill Aria? -What happened to Sara Harvey? -Who saw Spencer at Ali's window in Pilot? -Who is Beach Hottie? -Why "A" gave CeCe to the police? -If Ian didn't die at the church that night, then, what happened to him? When he died, where and why? -Who was Wren talking to at the phone in 4X10? -Why was drawing a picture of RedCoat? -Who is Red Coat? -What does CeCe know? -What was Melissa talking to CeCe about the night Ali went missing? -What's the deal with Noel? Wich are his secrets? -Who was and who wasn't at the Lodge? -Who pulled the girls out of the burning Lodge? -Why that someone left Hanna? -Who was living under Alison's house and why? -Who called Mrs. D. the night Ali went missing? -Why did Mrs D. burried Ali alive without checking her pulse? -What was Jason doing while he was in Philly? -Who killed Toby's mom? Is she so important? -Did CeCe really killed Wilden? -Who killed Garrett? -Who killed Ian? -What major secret did the NAT club have on DiLaurentis family? -What tapes was Ali talking about the night she went missing, when she met Byron? -Ali needed money from Byron. What did Ali do with them? -What was the deal between Mr Hastings and Mrs DiLaurentis? -Who was the RedCoat that got out of the plane the night of the fire? -Was the Black Widow at the fire? -Who set the Lodge on fire? Shana, Wilden? -Why was Jenna burned? -Who hit Jenna? -Why was she hit? -Jenna fears CeCe or not? -What about the girl Mrs Marin saw on Halloween? -Why did Jason lie about the rehab thing? -Noel protected Ali all this time? -Who was the creepy boy at the doll Hospital talking about in 2X24? -What about the tapes that were stolen from Grunwald? -Who visited Mona at Radley? -Why was Ali crying the night Jason had the party at their house? -Who gave her that bloody lip? -Why was the Radley car in the front of the Haunted House? -What is with all those connections in Cape May? ( Wilden, Melissa, CeCe, Alison, Jenna...) -Why is Wren in London? -Why someone wanted Jason dead? -Who attacked Spencer in Ravenswood? Marlene said that this person wasn's Ezra, but Ian said that Ezra attacked her. Wtf? -Who is the blonde dr. Palmer was talking about when Toby asked him? -Who buried the hockey stick? -Who did Ali take off with after stopping at the Mask Shop? And what was the emergency? -What was the plan between Mona and Red Coat at the Lodge? -Who was Ali's friend that put the gun on her? -What about the money Aria found at Ezra's? -Why is Melissa acting innocent and who is trying to protect Spencer from? -Who's blood is on Ali's anklet bracelet? -Was Jenna's story from the night Bethany's body went missing true? -And, why was she wearing gloves and who was protecting? -And what really happened that night? -Were the pictures that Jason had with Aria from Ali? Who took them and why? -What was Maya trying to show Emily the day she died? -Was the flashback with Ali and Mona from Brookhaven true? -Who knocked Toby in the woods in 4X24? -Who was the shadow that we kept seeing in season two? -What was the dog sniffing out in the yard under the trap in Jason's yard in season two? -From Pretty Dirty Secrets, who was the Demented Doll? -From PDS, who was the person that Lucas met in the fitting room? -Did Jenna and Garrett set up the thing with the shovel in 2X12, or was "A"? -Why Garrett listened to Ali the night she went missing, and went away just because Ali wanted? And why Ali wanted that Jenna think Garrett killed her? -Who drugged Emily the night Bethany's body went missing?" -Why was Tippi the bird stolen? -Whose bones were sewn inside of Spencer's dress? -What is with the painting in 5X03? -How was Mrs D really killed? Sorry, but here are just way to many questions. I can't handle it anymore.